Intermission
by Ouchimoo
Summary: These chapters are notes that sprung up during Senseless Reckoning to make sure that every background story had a solid foundation. However these snip-its don't fit in with what is planned for SR so they'll go here instead.
1. Chapter 1

_**Senseless Reckoning Notes 6 - Intermission**__  
__  
__Yes, lots of time passed again. Sorry all. Although the spring/summer months have nearly everyone busy as far as I can tell so I'm sure this isn't a big let down that my chapters aren't getting updated weekly. I should know - as people don't seem to have the time to review! O.o__  
__  
__Anyway, I have some news. :P__  
__  
__Last time I posted I was entirely amused at the sighting of the almost Bumblebee Camaro replica that I oddly followed for a ways. That's not the end of that story! I had went to a comic book convention the day after that and saw YET ANOTHER Bumblebee Camaro! This one was the 2009 version and as far as I could tell, had ALL the bells and whistles to make it the perfect replica of TF2 BB. (the first one I saw had a T top) So that was fun. I got to see two BB in a matter of two days. Anyway, continuing on. Browsed around the comic book convention. Good times. Then two days after the Con I was browsing Craigslist and stumbled upon a listing for a comic book artist. If anyone has bothered to read my bio, which I don't blame you if you hadn't -_- I am more of an artist than I am a writer (obviously, my grammar not great). That said, I am now currently working on a comic book! Which is thus why my time has been eaten up so badly as of late. Stay tuned! I will totally be raving once it gets published, I'm sure!__  
__  
__Anyway: the following is my notes for what goes on inside of Washington during the last few chapters of Senseless Reckoning. However, this isn't a point of view within my story, so I'm putting it off to the side.__  
__  
__Onwards. _

_

* * *

_

"We have visual. We're circling around now." He then blurted out the next bit. "Oh shit!"

"What is it?" The commanding officer stepped closer to the man who had his attention fixed on his computer and headset.

"We just had one transform."

That counted as an _oh shit! _"Are they attacking?"

"No, hold on. Echo Two, report?"

"It's the Silver Stingray!" Another member of the operations panel twisted in her chair.

"Shit." The Commander muttered. Per his briefing, it was known that the silver robot had attacked before. Though he wasn't going specifically after humans, he was leaving innocent civilians affected in the wake of his destruction. "What about the others?"

"Uh, sir? I'm getting back that they're," a pause for his mind to sink in the information, "quarrelling." The puzzled look on his face expressed it so.

"What?"

"They're, screaming at each other." To clarify farther, "they're arguing."

"Hold visual. Do not engage unless they engage first! We want to keep casualties to a minimum." _And that won't happen if we force a fire fight._ It was better for no fight to break out at all.

Mere minutes that felt like eternities passed by. To bide his time and his fear the Commander strolled through the isles examining the information presented as well as the many people working on gathering the intel. Many cameras and eyes were fixed on the rage the silver mech was unleashing on -oddly- his fellow robots. Oddly, the others seemed puzzled as to what they should do about the situation. A forth was adamant to subdue the confrontation and eventually another one, pink, approached to try and calm the silver one down. His eyes twitched at the inconceivable interaction happening between the machines. Or perhaps not so inconceivable, the previous NEST personnel had all scarified themselves to harsh punishments in order to protect their 'friends'. All firmly establishing that these metallic - creatures - were not that entirely different from humans. Emotionally wise perhaps?

With his thoughts returning to the monitor, the silver creature settled as the pink one reached out to him. It then folded back up into an unassuming car. It followed the police cruiser as it attempted to exit stage left. The man stood their stunned. The pink creature had calmed him down. Perhaps not unlike how a human interaction would pan out.

"Ground Team Alpha has just confirmed visual."

The call came from a single Humvee crew that refused to let the aliens elude them. Once again, the aliens disguised as cars reacted. Two tore off the other way, the yellow Camaro then made several attempts to stop them. The other vehicles tore into the landscape now alarmed at the three vehicles departure. They really were in disarray. He feared what continuous pressure would cause them to do. Would they go into fight or flight mode. If they can't escape then the out come would be-

Catastrophe.

Quickly thinking through his information, his knowledge and his experience, he came up with a hard and surprising decision.

"Fall back."

"What?" Someone gawked and spun to face him.

"I said fall back!" That's really the only thing he could think of to elevate pressure on them. He didn't like the decision, but hounding them until one really did snap wasn't going to be an option. He then stepped forward and begun changing protocol to try and follow them by other means.

What he didn't realize was that there were others in the room who were already using other means to track the aliens.

Now seeing the most opportune time, one man slipped out of the room. He could feel the pressure too, so he reached up and loosened his neck tie. That done, he strolled down the halls in the most assuming way possible. Once out of sight he raced down the hall. Finding a room that seemed unassuming he slipped inside.

He frantically pulled out a cellphone. "Yeah, this is Stephens!" He hollered into his receiver. "It's a go, do it now!"

Details would come in later, once he was able to get there. With the military off their back and the Camaro playing babysitter for two known goofs this was such a perfect opportunity to capture them. It was all falling into his lap so perfectly, what could possibly go wrong!

* * *

"What the hell is this?" It was an irritated demand not a question. The man who was being addressed spun around in his chair and gave a speaker a blank look. To clarify the general tossed down a handful of glossy photos. "Those were your men out there! You made us all look like _shit_!" He growled as the photos scattered showing multiple satellite captures of two black helicopters tied by their own grappling hooks to a light pole. The man in the chair took the small plush basketball he was holding and squished it in between his hands.

"I did what I had to."

"I don't think so." Came a stern reply. "You caused a twenty five car pile up! Caused three robots to expose themselves in public! Not to to mention the damage-" He roared but was cut off.

"Damage was minimal!" He reported dryly and dismissively but obviously offended.

"I'm not talking about property damage. You have millions of Americans out there terrified over these robots, so you run them amok in public!"

"Hey! I wasn't the one who started this mess! Hell they went into a verbal tizzy with countless eye witnesses, not to mention the medias involvement before you could even contain it! Long before my guys showed up! Hey, at least my job isn't-"

"You mean your incompetence." The general interrupted grimly. His tone lowered to a less angry degree. He felt like he had to explain himself because obviously this man doesn't get it! "We saw the stress so we made the decision to pull back. We didn't want a firefight to get started in a busy intersection. Or in your case! A busy interstate!"

He scoffed and pulled himself closer. "You gave them breathing room!" He gawked. The basketball was punched together but otherwise forgotten. He nearly jumped to his feet. "There are gawdamn alien robots running around who don't belong here but you just want to let them be?"

At that the general cocked his head in indignation. "Lest I remind you. They didn't attack until after your men made the first move. A stupid move!" He was poised and he set his face down lower. Then his eyes narrowed and he followed up with one last statement. "Don't you forget that." With that, he turned and left.

The plush, orange ball was once again remembered, squished with rage, then hoisted and tossed at the back of the man's head. The door closed and the ball thudded hopelessly against the wood. He sat there steaming.

* * *

"Are all our men into place?"

"Yes sir. Nothing's been reported so far." They had a 13 mile radius of where one of them could be hiding. Just _ONE_!

"Well this is just a mess! What about the other NBEs?"

"They dodged us outside of Pennsylvania. We lost visual on them. We we can't seem to track them." Apparently there was more too NEST than just borrowed alien technology.

The man opted for a sigh rather than cursing under his breath. His finger curled up over his lip while his thumb braced itself on his chin.

"Copy that." A crew nestled over the phone cupped his hand over the receiver. "Sir we just got confirmation. Big Benjamin has just been spotted outside of Youngstown, Ohio."

"Cut the communications. I _don't_ want this getting out!"

"Yes sir." Phones picked up and orders sent out.

"Sir!" Paper spewed forth from a printer, harshly snatched and handed to him. "It's bad."

He looked over the sheet briefly. The blood paled from his face. "We have no choice. Send in the air support."

* * *

Photos, documents, reports and newspapers were scattered across his desk. Too many to sift through in the short amount of time of the Autobot's return. Out of the glossy photos he plucked one out of the list and examined it with frustration. He was retracing their steps. Why were they here? And what was he to do now? Most of all, why him!

He already scoured through Mission City to the point of almost knowing the incident by heart. Millions of dollars worth of damage and millions more worth of cleanup. While the global communications blackout was still in effect they did a full quarantine of eight city blocks. The media blackout was their only saving grace. However that was the start of this headache. The previous president had implemented NEST. When he learned of it, it constantly sent shivers down his spine. With careful scrutiny he went through the NEST files. He started with their first mission which took place in San Francisco. NEST reported it a success. Damage was reported to be minimal, but they didn't report the damage of what exposure could do. Against all orders the yellow Camaro titled Bumblebee transformed on the bridge to destroy a Decepticon designated Swindle. There were notes written by an ex-Sector Seven Operative who had been reassigned to the job of monitoring NEST. It apparently slipped out during a conversation between the black Kicktop truck designated Ironhide and the Camaro, Bumblebee _(seriously, where do they get these names?)_ that this action might have been taken in revenge. He then tossed through the other reports. Speaking of revenge, he pulled out the file where they acquired a silver robot disguised as a Corvette Stingray. He briefly looked through the destruction and lives injured or lost during his escapades before Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader wanted him to join their ranks. The endless ball of nerves tore into his body at that thought. A destructive monster, and he was promoted to their team. He tossed the folder aside and pulled the tension away from his face. Sighing he reached for his yellow notepad. His pen danced in the air in contemplation then finally settled down on a line of words and then scratched them out with a line. The pen then tapped his chin while he went in to deep thought. Then as a decision to get a straight answer from all the sugar coating that NEST had been giving him, he sent in Galloway to be liaison. By all accounts the information was not good. He then turned his attention to the most recent news reports. The Transformers at this point were split up into three groups. The one that went solo was the most troubling. He seemed to have a cloaking ability which made him hard to follow. The other two teams were split with Sideswipe in one and the other was headed by Bumblebee. While Sideswipe's team laid low and returned back to the point of origin of another landfall, Bumblebee's team caused more chaos before returning to Princeton.

_Why_? And although an attack happened, nobody was injured. What is the purpose of that?

"Mr. President." The door opened and he was addressed. "I have the most recent satellite photos." The president rolled his hand forward addressing him to step forward.

A thick stack of glossy cards were thumped on his desk. Pulling the rubber band the president quickly slid through the images. He paused when he reached the incident that caused a pileup inside a tunnel. There were three unmarked helicopters that weren't military.

He sat up in his chair, stunned at the revelation. "Who is this? There wasn't supposed to be anybody visibly pursuing them." It was orders he didn't agree with, but outside his jurisdiction.

"They're not ours."

"Who's then?"

"Don't know."

"Well then find out!"

If he had to bet his reelection, it was another waste of federal funding nestled deep inside the government. Meaning that, it was them. Somehow.

The president then went flipping through the photos. It detailed the movements his men could follow. One such group of photos reminded him of the newspaper article he just read. The newspapers reported that the three went to the college looking for help. He furrowed his eyebrow. If they didn't start the skirmish out on the interstate, then maybe this didn't seem so strange. Then they went looking after a hit and run incident. "Douglas." He set the photo down. "Look into this. I have a feeling this is important." The man nodded to his request. The images went from their visit at a hospital. Two the red and green stopping at a cafe. Again it only caused confusion.

"We're looking into that now." Douglas informed him. The president nodded. Flipping through more he noted that the Autobots that he knew of regrouped. Then photos of them went sparse. They were laying low. It wasn't until early this morning that they were spotted again, this time heading West. He cleared his throat. Paused to think and then flipped rapidly through the photos. He paused when the satellite caught a rare glimpse of the larger one. His eyes widened. Digging through his documents he pulled out a folder detailing the creature spotted outside of Mission City. Despite them generally looking the same to him, outside of the different colors, he recognized this one. He was the one who terrorized the people on the bridge. NEST claimed he was destroyed. At least that's what their report listed along with evidence that the creature's anatomy that allowed him to function had been removed. His mind swirled at many different possibilities but paused at juts one. What if the Autobots returned for unfinished business. While he sunk into those thoughts and the connotation it presented a voice snapped him suddenly back.

"Sir!" A woman was standing at the door hardly waiting to address him. "There's another attack!"


	2. Chapter 2

_I tend to think up of the back stories on everything and everyone imaginable even if it won't make it into the story itself. I do that to make sure that the universe all works, even if I don't out right explain everything. As the next chapter in Senseless Reckoning has to do a lot with Jolt I felt that it would be useful to dig up this old piece and stick it here in the 'Intermission' story. _

**

His worst fears came true. He had been abandoned. Worse he had been abandoned as a decoy so that _he _could get away! And then there was _them_. Out of everything he been through, it all boiled back to this horrifying conclusion. He was still going to die alone.

He braced his armor up tighter and his force field cackled in a measly attempt to comfort himself. There was no point hiding. He could hear them outside. They knew where he was. The mental anguish mixed in with his physical pain. His panels dented, fluids leaked out of him at a steady pace, he burned at how he put up with it all those thrashings in the past, anything just so he wouldn't be alone. But this time, he somehow went too far. Or maybe Barricade simply put up with him as a convenient scapegoat needed in order to distract the enemy while he made his escape. That, as far as Jolt could tell, seemed the most applicable. That thought made him feel more hollow now than any other time he could ever recollect.

The helicopters ticked outside of the building, there were shouts from the local sentient wildlife. Humans as they called themselves. Then he heard something familiar. His own kind were transforming outside and despite what he heard about them, he ached to be in their company rather than the reticules of their scopes. His scanners lay view to the old dirty building he was hiding in. Any minute now they'd burst through that thin tin door. Their lights streamed in menacingly. He'd make one last ditch effort to save his life. He didn't think he had the fighting power or strength to take any one of them on, let alone, Primus- seven? He thought he had even less of a shot with this, but he was desperate enough to try.

Outside in the black of night, the old concrete building was surrounded by NEST operatives. Everyone was in place, they hoped they had all exits secured. That was never a guarantee though, not when desperation was a driving motive to flee. They always found a way. If- it hadn't already happened. Their main target was the black Ford Mustang Saleen S-281. Barricade was smart, always seemed to be one step ahead of him and had the ability to mask his smell making him even harder to track. It- was even possible they already lost him. So for now they focused in on his companion. His energy scent was strangely more pungent than the usual Transformer. That was going to be used against him.

"Optimus wait!" Ratchet suddenly vamped speed into his tires and closed in on the front line. The humans and Weapons Specialist rolled back in surprise. Optimus, in his natural form turned to the chartreuse colored Humvee. "I am receiving an civilian distress signal."

"From inside?" Optimus twisted his head back to the building.

"It's most likely. Let me check it out the situation before you go in."

"Ratchet! It's _most likely_ a trap." Ironhide warned. 

"But if it isn't! It makes this a risk I'm willing to take."

Ironhide and Optimus's optics met. Optimus drew back in frenzied anticipation. Ironhide saw it, the humans wouldn't have had a clue at the subtle, robotic posture change. Per the stranglehold of human orders for these metallic creatures to peacefully coexist on this planet, some of the Autobots' peaceful resolutions had to be dissolved. Optimus already risked their position once for Sideswipe. Earth be damned, if he could, he'd do it again.

"If he is a civilian, then I do not want wish to harm an innocent. Major Lennox with your permission, I would like to send in Ratchet first." He then almost physically= held his breath.

Lennox glanced at the building for a moment. His eyes then dodged to the neon rescue vehicle. "I hope you know what you're doing big guy."

**

"I'm alone." Ratchet announced as he cautiously rolled into the almost empty building. All his scanners were on full alert as he kept a look out for Barricade and of course, the impending trap. When neither the Mustang or the trap sprung, he began to focus more on the neutral's channel. "I have received your distress signal. I am the medic for the Autobots. I am here if you require any medical attention."

Slowly Ratchet's scanners bounced along the walls and empty shelves of the building and finally settled on the Transformer hiding in the shadows. After an accumulation of lasers zeroed in upon him, Jolt jerked back with apprehension. In turn his scanners wearily looked over the vehicle before him. Ratchet made his compromise clear. "As long as you have no intention of hurting us, I promise you will not be harmed." The medic then slowly transformed into his natural state and motioned for the so-believed Decepticon to come forward.

After a minute a blue vehicle slide out from the dark shadows and towards the light. The very first thing Ratchet registered was the damage. He regarded it with more speculation than he normally would if it hadn't been for Barricade's history.

"Now, I will slowly approach you so I can administer medical attention. Are you comfortable with this?"

The initial flinch when Ratchet's digits first came down on his metal panels suggested otherwise. However, after minutes of work and realizing how the laser scalpel was doing it's work at mending any tender and painful scrapes and dents, the 'Decepticon' drew in closer. His force field softened and stretched over Ratchet. The medic twitched in surprise at the Cybertronian embrace for comfort. He furrowed his optics and looked the bot over. Ratchet then vented at a theory he now held.

"How did you ever get into this mess?" Ratchet asked placidly while his optics drifted off towards the darkness. The bot sat silent for a moment, regarding if he should answer not. And when he did, it was more biting than he originally intended.

"Oh, gee. How? It's quite a tale actually. See I saw a couple Cybertrons fly by. Been by myself for so long I figured hey look, maybe I could be friends with them! You know, after this long, surely the war has to be over by now right? Yeah. I guess not. Because they they came here and told me all that happened to the All Spark! Basically I was told, I join them, or die." Jolt scoffed. "Hearing that I figured I should join there side. After all, I was under the impression that I would be guaranteed to be slagged by the Autobots regardless if I did or not." 

"Hm. Then clearly you weren't given all the information."

Jolt scoffed. "I got enough. There were a more. They've been killed off."

Ratchet paused in discomfort.

Jolt softened for a moment. His own statement made him recall why he was in this situation in the first place. "I guess Barricade finally got sick of me. He left me here to die. You know, after all these vorns I finally see that my fellow cybertronians are alive, and it turns out- They all want to kill me! Great stuff!" His tone went to uplifted sarcasm, but then dropped away shortly after as he went beside himself in frustration, anger and sorrow.

"I'm sorry." Ratchet replied flatly, looking at the wounds and the edge of his tool rather than at Jolt. He vented sharply and brought his focus back to fixing Jolt's wounds.

Silence crossed between the two. Ratchet was being careful to prevent any discomfort to his new patient. A rare thing. He occasionally ordered Jolt to move or shift, otherwise the silence remained uninterrupted.

"So the All Spark is really gone then?"

Ratchet broke from his concentration and cast a weary set of optics to him. "Correct." He left it at that to prevent any farther information from leaking out. Jolt sighed beneath him.

"I don't understand." Jolt muttered to himself, but Ratchet felt appropriate to explain.

"If it wasn't destroyed, Megatron would have used it as a weapon. There's no telling how many lives would have been taken by him. There was no other choice in the matter."

Again there was a long stretch of silence. Jolt quietly thought to himself. Quietly enough to not interrupt Ratchet with any of his ticking.

The repairs to the car form were completed. Jolt transformed into his more natural form, looking over some of the repairs and flexing his arms. Ratchet stumbled back in alarm at the sparks of energy that surged across Jolt's appendages.

"Oh, no! It's not- I'm not threatening you!" he defended. "I'm just like that." The electricity quieted inside his hand. "Although it has come in handy. Makes for a great defense. Well, when you can see it coming that is." Jolt vented and cast his optics aside cursing at himself and Barricade. "I thought it was supposed to be the Decepticons who were the good guys." He muttered with bitterness. The medic cast him a questionable look. "Hm. I guess not then. I don't know. I left Cybertron back when the whole thing went to chaos. I didn't want any part of the war, but I guess sometimes, no matter what you do or where you go, you can't avoid it."

Although his sentence finisher was more his benefit rather than the medic's, Ratchet's optics softened out of his stoic appearance. For the first time, his eyes hadn't drifted into deep thought, but rather they were filled with somber grief. He looked at Jolt with a deep understanding of that statement. Jolt in return, twitched a little realizing that this Autobot seemed to be on the same wavelength.

The rest of the repairs were simple and went rather quickly. Then when they were finished, Ratchet stood back.

"As I see it, you have three options. The first is to return to the Decepticon side. Which is the option I personally discourage. The second is to join the Autobots and the third- you should leave this planet."

The Bugatti Veyron blinked at Ratchet. "But-"

"My apologies, but with the constant threat the Decepticons pose to this planet, it would not be wise to stay here. Your mere presence has already nearly afforded you grave danger. The last two options are the only ones I can give you that I feel appropriate in regards to your safety." A pause to let those choices sink in. "I'll give you a human week to think it over."

At that tools slipped away and the medic turned to leave. A few yards away the blue vehicle trotted towards him.

"Wait." Jolt had his hand out in a gesture to stop him. Ratchet regarded it carefully. He hadn't taken his guard down against the bot, and that pouring energy didn't ease concerns either. "I think I've already decided. I - you-" He was about to give an explanation, but drifted back to thoughts and went against it. Ratchet didn't seem to mind either way. Jolt began his transformation and carefully rolled up to Ratchet. Ratchet looked back at him. He regarded him. Then with no nod, no farther form of communication, he initiated his transformation as well.

He lead the blue Bugatti to the hanger.

"There are a lot of humans here huh?" Jolt looked around rather surprised and worried to see so many armed people. Ratchet made no response. They drove in farther. Jolt brightened to see a few set of new vehicles. Clearly they were his own kind. They weren't hiding that fact. Before he could become too eager however, one of them snapped at Ratchet as they drove by.

"You're bringing him here like this? He could be a spy for all we know." Sideswipe grumbled, rolling forward to intercept the Blue Veyron. Ratchet stopped, ready to explain his reasoning.

"You know, you should really work on your whisper voice. I'm right here, I can kind of hear you." Jolt remarked back. His tone cocky but not being overly rude. It was enough to make Sideswipe rattle into his wheels with indignation.

"I can see how you managed to get past Barricade's patients." Ratchet threw out his explanation for a more snarky response. He chuckled when Jolt twitched in embarrassed irritation. "This way," he instructed moments later, his tone dry as ever. Jolt followed obediently. They entered a new room. Above them towered the Autobot leader in his bipedal form. Jolt's engine twined as another feeling of awe and intimidation rolled over him.

Ratchet transformed and he and Optimus acknowledged their presence to each other. The medic then turned to Jolt. "Jolt, this is Optimus Prime."

Jolt stumbled for a second. He gawked at Ratchet in disbelief. Then at looked straight at Optimus. "A Prime!"


End file.
